Allacoa
The Federal Republic of Allacoa (Afrazlala: Jamhuri ya Shirikisho la Alakwoa) is a democratic, multi-party state in the continent of Melania. Government Allacoa is a multi-party presidential republic. The President is directly-elected for a six-year term, with the possibility of reelection. The cabinet is apointed by the President with the approval of the Zarha Watani, the country's parliament. The Zarha Watani is composed of 115 deputies, elected every eight years on the basis of two per each electoral district. Political parties represented at the Zarha Watani include the Afrazah National Congress (social democratic), the Freedom Syndicate (liberal-conservative), the Afrazah People's Union (communist) and the National Democratic Alliance (conservative, representing the white minority). Each province of Allacoa is governed by a Provincial Chancellor and a Provincial Assembly. Although initially highly autonomous, the provinces of Allacoa have been slowly losing autonomy since independence, as the successive governments seek to concentrate power with the central government. The country boasts universal suffrage for all citizens over sixteen years of age. History (Main article: History of Allacoa) Originally home to several indigenous polities, such as the Azikwe Confederation, the region that is now Allacoa was conquered by the expanding Empire of Afrazure in 176 BP. Starting on 176 AP, the area was integrated into the Maurestani colonial empire. From 268 AP onwards, Allacoan rebels joined forces with other Afrazurean militant groups in a series of campaigns against the Maurestani government, culminating with the partition of Afrazure in the second semester of 299 AP. Following the partition of Afrazure, Allacoa was administred by the Yellow Free State through an UNVCOCN mandate under the name Yellow Melania. The regime was terminated in August 299, when the independence of Allacoa was declared, although YFS troops continued to hold until October. Despite the legacy of over thirty years of civil war, Allacoa has remained a stable multi-party democracy, although the originally loose federation has gradually given space to a more centralized form of governance. Geography The country occupies the central part of the former Afrazurean Empire in central Melania. The Strait of Herelle separates Allacoa from Nuarmia/Ngwangwa. Allacoa has land borders with Stervia and Afrazure. The territory is roughly divided into four major geographical regions. The southern coast is dominated by wetlands and mangrove forests, while the relatively drier western coast features extensive rainforests. The northern provinces are occupied by the savannahs of the Tsentral Plateau. The coastal areas are separated from the Tsentral Plateau by the Tsatali Mountains, home of several snow-capped peaks rising between the shrublands and the subtropical cloud forest. All major rivers of Allacoa have their source at the Tsatali. The Tsatali are themselves further divided, from north to south, into the Ushindi, Tsatali Proper and Tsipokate ranges. Allacoa is divided into twelve provinces: Ataraki, Buwisi, Chakawe, Fohune, Garakwe, Kisi, Kiwazu, Topiwaki, Tsatali, Tsawebo, Tsentral and the capital district of Ya Kitaifa. The Federal Republic once held the territory of Guadacoa on the continent of Glaciaria. The claims were reliquished in January 305, on the aftermath of the Guadacoa crisis of late 301. Allacoa has a population of 19.085.635 citizens (306 census). Roughly 71% of the population belong to indigenous Afrayenne (black) ethnic groups, such as Afrazah, Alawi, Zangan, Kutu and Mdele. Another 17% descend from (white) settlers from Eras and Longerath who arrived in the region during the Maurestani colonial period. The pre-colonial Stervians comprise 9% of the population, with Maurestani (2%) and various Mixtuptecan groups (1%) making up the remainder. Speakers of the various dialects of Afrazlala comprise 62% of the population. Other languages include Zanganese (11%) Alawi (10%), Stervian (7%), Phenixien (5%) Ingallish (4%), and Mixtuptecan (1%). Approximately 66% of the population follows Mounism, mostly adhering to the Maurestani branch. Cruisans make up 27%, while 7% follows other indigenous religions. National Symbols (Main article: Symbols of Allacoa) The current flag of Allacoa was adopted in March 306. Further legislation signed on the 25th of August 318 standartized the colours and ratio of the flag. According to the Zarha Watani, black stands for the unity of the people of Allacoa and red for the struggle for independence. The eight-pointed golden sun symbolizes the several provinces united into one Federal Republic. The national coat of arms of Allacoa is composed by the golden sun upon a black shield, supported by a lion and a leopard. On a scroll, the Afrazlala word Kujitegemea ("independently"). Military (Main article: Military of Allacoa) The Unified Reserve Defense Force are the unified armed forces of Allacoa, which incorporates air, naval and land components into one single structure. The URDF is an all-volunteer, 90.000-strong force, derived from the anti-colonial guerrillas of the Afrazurean Civil War. The URDF is divided into three main branches: the National Army, the Naval Service and the Air Guard. A small special forces unit, known as the Souboligi, nominally under the National Army command, works de facto as a fourth branch of the URDF and consists of approximately 1.200 men and women. Economy Exports include bananas, citrus fruits, ivory, textiles, minerals, cattle. The currency of Allacoa is the Mark (ℳ), subdivided in one hundred Sektis (ƨ). The Marks replaced the Allacoan Rand (RND) in August 318. Category:Nations Category:Allacoa